


The plum and the peach

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Rebel Gang AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And hopefully some character development, F/M, M/M, More like character's talking and interracting with each other, Mostly comedic in tone, Poetry, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tea, There is going to be a lot of flashbacks and backstories, There is not much fighting in this fic, Things got a bit out of control, Yeah this wasn't going to be so long, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi regarded himself as a pretty normal,  laid back person, who was responsible and hard-working and knew what he wanted out of life. And then his brother and best friend Anakin came along and wanted to become a thug. And he wanted Obi-wan to join him. Why?Because he wanted to impress a girl and said girl had a bit of a problem with said thugs, who harassed her.Perfect, just perfect. If this doesn't end up blowing up in their faces nothing will.





	The plum and the peach

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration from Kyou kara ore wa! and Angel densetsu. If you read those mangas you know generally what to expect. If not, read on and judge for yourself.
> 
> Of course I don't own Star Wars or these characters they belong to Disney and Lucas film.

_Lying on the grass, wasn't really half bad for Obi, even if the ground was a bit cold. A cold that seeped into his body, his bones and made him feel naked, lost and confused. And also in pain. But that wasn't because he was laying face down on the ground, but because he was beat up. Severely._

_Bruised and in pain, he tried to get up, his hands gave out, so Obi fell on the grass yet again, making him groan. So he stayed there, trying not to move at all, in fear of his bruises getting even more painful or bloodier than they already were. Sighing loudly, Obi- wan closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. He was so_ _tired, he felt like falling asleep right here where he was._

_His mind drifted, reminding him of the boys that beat him up, and of other instances where he ended in exactly the same position. Obi felt shivers down his spine, cursing his stupid brain for reminding him of those memories, trying to find a way to distract himself with something else. Then suddenly he smelled a sweet fragrance, that he couldn't quite place._

_It seemed familiar enough, but what was it? He racked his brain for a couple of seconds, until he finally remembered. Plums! That is what the smell reminded him of! Obi soon found himself relaxing, his thoughts clearing and slowing down, and his breathing coming down to a normal rate. His eyelids didn't feel as heavy as they did before, so he slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the tears and the light._

_The first thing he saw was an angel. An angel that took a form of a tall man with long hair and big hands. He was sitting under a cherry tree in full bloom, while the wind made his hair float, and the sun shined down on him, a halo appearing on his head. It was such a lovely sight, that Obi thought he was dreaming, or looking at a painting that was hung up in a museum._

_The stranger's eyes were closed, and he looked like he was meditating in nature, on this beautiful sunny day. If Obi didn't feel like complete shit, and if his throat wasn't so parched, he would probably_ call _out this stranger and try to meet him. Alas he didn't even have the strength to lift his finger not to mention open his mouth for any reason other than to gulp down a ton of water. Obi-wan could only hope, the stranger takes notice of him on his own and hopefully helps him._

_If not, at least Obi will always have this picture in his mind, of this otherworldly beauty that shines through even in complete darkness, or through complete chaos. His eyelids feeling heavy yet again, slowly closed and they probably won't open again, until it is time for them to do so._

* * *

Anakin paced the hallways in a frantic hurry, shoving everyone around, his run followed by rude gestures or shouts from the people he pushed either aside, to the wall or on the ground. However in this moment it was not important to Anakin, because he had better things to do, and places to be. Or in general he just had a lot on his mind that needed to be told to someone. And that someone is Obi, known also as Obi-wan his best friend, brother and mentor all packed in one short, red headed sarcastic man that he both loved and hated at the same time. 

That is why he was now trying to find him like his life depended on it ( and Anakin was pretty sure it did), because he knew that only Obi would understand and listen to his plan, no matter how crazy or stupid it is. Obi-wan could even help him implement it in real life, and God only knew it would be a hundred times more easier and more believable to succeed if he had his brother watching his back.

Finally finding him in his classroom ( why hadn't he looked there first? It was the most logical place he would be at this time), Anakin jumped in front of Obi-wan and said:" We need to talk". Obi flinched at Anakin's sudden appearance, but didn't react beyond that, making the silence between them tense and awkward. Only when he looked up and quirked his eyebrow did Anakin relax considerably and impatiently waited for Obi to answer.

Obi-wan stood up and quietly motioned Anakin to follow him, which Anakin gladly did. Finding a spot, where Obi thought they could talk without interruptions he turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes, daring him to speak up. Anakin perked up, like he was just waiting for confirmation and he started to speak like a running train, without stopping to pause.

"So, I don't know if you know, but there is this girl. Her name is Padme and I like her. I like her a lot, and I want to be with her. But you see I don't know if she feels the same yet, I mean we just met like two weeks ago, and our friendship is still new, so I won't jump to conclusions yet. Although right now that is not important. What is important is that she confided in me about a certain problem she was having. You see there are these 'bad guys' that are bugging her, she thinks they belong to some gang of thugs or are just delinquents who don't have anything better to do. They skulk around her neighborhood and pick on everyone who they think is weaker than them. They also make a lot of noise and are all around pretty annoying. So as her friend I offered to help her scare them off, and you should have seen her face, she smiled at me and I melted, it was beautiful", here Anakin paused and looked wistfully at the distance probably seeing Padme's face in his mind, while Obi-wan just silently listened.

" I thought long and hard on how to approach this problem, and in the end I decided that the best course of action is if I act like I am also a part of some delinquent gang that wants to reclaim their former territory or something. But I can't do this alone, I need help. I know you taught me that violence is not the answer and that it causes more problems than solutions, but I think in this instance it is the solution. I want you to act like the leader of the gang, and you know we will probably fight a couple of thugs, kick their butts, save the day, and it will also make Padme happy. What more can you ask for? So are you in? Will you do this for me?", Anakin asked hopeful, trying to make his puppy dog eyes irresistible.

Obi-wan blinked at him, blinked again, his face turning into a frown, and he firmly stated:" No", before turning around and walking of. Anakin ran after him and started to plead and beg, hoping Obi will change his mind:" Oh, come on! Please! Pretty please! You just have to act for an hour, and then you can return to your normal boring life and we will act like it never happened. We just have to scare them off a bit. Come on, it will be fun!". 

Obi-wan scoffed at that and dryly said:" Anakin, your idea of fun and my idea of fun is apparently vastly different. Where do you even store these crazy ideas for Gods sake! And why the hell do you think we could actually pull this of? Sure maybe you could, but I don't want to have anything with this plan or you for the rest of the week". "That's not true, you could pull it off. You are a good actor and you won't be alone".

Obi-wan suddenly stopped and turned around to glare at Anakin, who glared back but with much less success. "Please don't tell me you are going to grope Ahsoka into this". Anakin just shrugged and said:" She will be honored and would surely be delighted to participate. You know she will find it immensely amusing, right?". Obi's shoulders sagged while he sighted, smacking his face with his hand. "Who are you going to ask to join beside Ahsoka?", Obi added and Anakin had this small evil smile that spread across his face making his scar more pronounced that ever. "Whoever wants to join I will accept them". Obi-wan sighted again, shaking his head in both exasperation and worry, eyeing Anakin suspiciously and crossing his arms over his chest.

He pondered his options for a moment, but cut himself off when he saw Anakin's smug smile, that looked so sure he would accept his idea just because it came from Anakin. Obi glared at Anakin yet again repeated his disagreement with his request, and walked off without another word or without looking back. Anakin's eyes followed his trajectory, his eyebrows coming closer in annoyance. Even if he vehemently rejected his offer now, Anakin knew how to make him accept it, and in the end accept it, he will. Anakin was sure of that, and he didn't plan on giving up on it, until it worked out how he wanted it too. And nobody would stop him.

                                                                                               

* * *

             

It was not easy, but in the end, Anakin made Obi-wan see it his way and he agreed to participate in this elaborate play they will perform in real life. Because he now had Obi by his side, Anakin couldn't be happier, while Obi-wan grumbled in his beard, something about stubborn bastards and stupid promises.

When Anakin told Obi-wan his plan,  the face he was making was priceless, Anakin just had to laugh. That just made Obi grumpier and he repeated his favorite sentence that always involved Anakin in some way or another:" You will be the  _death_ of me". Anakin knew Obi meant it in a teasing way, and never took offence with it, but in his head he always promised to himself, he will never let Obi-wan get hurt because of him, and even if he isn't the reason for Obi-wan hurting that he will still protect him with every fiber of his being. He could only hope Obi-wan knew that and appreciated it, like Anakin appreciated Obi's presence in his life more than he cared to admit.

                                                                                             

* * *

               

"So, what is the plan?", Padme asked, looking curious and interested like she was part of this operation and not just the observer. Obi had to admit that he didn't give her enough credit. The way Anakin described her, it almost seemed like she was another person. In reality she is nothing like he thought she would be, which in this case is a good thing. He started to like her, and that is good, because if she does become Anakin's girlfriend, Obi knows he will get along with her, and that Anakin will be in good hands.

If it works out, it works out. They went over their plan once again, and Obi checked if he was wearing everything he needed to look the part he had to play. He felt ridiculous yet again, when he remembered that he was now a thug who wanted to reclaim his old territory. Oh how the mighty have fallen. He never thought he  would fall so low, to actually become a thug ( thought not a real one, but the sentiment is there), and be the leader no less.

At least he wasn't alone in this, which was a blessing and a curse all at the same time. They succeeded at groping a couple of more Anakin's and Obi-wan's friends like: Quinlan, Rex, Cody, Fisto, Plo, Mace (he was one of the hardest to recruit) and of course Ahsoka, who just seemed too pleased and having too much fun on everyone else's expense. She brought her friend Offee and they somehow got clothes for almost everyone( how they found them or stumbled upon them, no one had a clue, and they didn't feel inclined to tell us, so it remained a secret) that on first glance really made us seem like some gangsters.

Padme didn't really look the part like the lot of us, but she did lead us to the place where the hooligans usually hung out, and in a way she looked the part of a brave woman if not a leader of thugs. Which for some reason he had to be. Which just made him feel more nervous, while he thought about it. Which lead to quickening his steps and losing his breath pretty quickly. Unexpectedly and without producing any sound Anakin appeared behind Obi-wan, his hand on Obi's shoulder, trying to give him support and courage.

"Obi, my brother it will be fine. You can do this. I believe in you. You are not alone". Obi-wan just nodded and continued on forward like nothing has changed. Padme suddenly appeared next to him, looking concerned and a little breathless herself. "Are you alright?", she asked and he nodded, giving her a small smile. "Yes, you?". She returned the smile and said:" Yes, of course, never better".

Padme informed him that they were coming closer, and Obi braced myself, breathing in and out, and rehearsing the text he had to say in his head. _Come on, Obi-wan. You can can do this. It is now or never_. He raised his head, and schooled his expression so no one could guess what he was thinking about. Obi quickened his stride and made it look like he had all the confidence and arrogance in the world, like he knew where he was going, and where he would end up. Like he knew what the future held for him and everyone else.

By the looks he was getting from the group of thugs they encountered Obi-wan could say with full confidence that his facade was pretty convincing if not terrifying to those it was meant to scare away. If the night proceeded like this, they won't have to worry about getting into a fight, which for him is a successful ending for sure.

                                                                                                 

* * *

            

Of course they had to fight. Of course the fight broke out and almost everyone got injured. Of course nothing could be easy for them, could it?

Obi-wan was sitting on the ground and bandaging his arm that got hurt in the process, while Anakin sat next to him and waited in silence. For what reason Obi wasn't sure, but he found his presence soothing so he didn't say anything. Feeling a lot of pain, he looked around and saw that the others weren't really faring better than he was, so he sighed and cursed his existence. " God, why does everything always have to turn to chaos when we are around?". Anakin looked up and shrugged, giving Obi-wan a small smile and saying:". I don't know, but hey at least we won right? Those thugs won't appear here again".

"Yeah, maybe we did. Although I still think we payed for it more than we should". Anakin didn't really have an answer to that so they just stayed silent for some time. Suddenly Anakin started to laugh and Obi-wan looked at him, like he was mad. "Why are you suddenly laughing? What's so funny about this situation?". 

"No, no I am not laughing at this situation at all. It just reminded me of our early days in the orphanage, when I got into all these fights and you tried to drag me away from them. Don't you see the resemblance?". Obi thought about what Anakin said, and a small smile bloomed on his face, making him giggle quietly. "Yes I suppose you are right. It does remind me a little bit of those early days, when we only had each other in this world. You were even worse then, than you are now". Anakin returned Obi's smile, winked at him and nodded:" Yes I suppose I was. But you love me anyway, even with all my faults and quirks".  Obi-wan only gave Anakin a small smile at that and admitted gently:" Indeed I do, Anakin. Indeed I do".

 

* * *

                                                                                          

_Everyone was pretty excited in the orphanage that day. Sure it's not like getting new children was anything new or unprecedented, it happened quite often, but being kids that they are, they always wanted more friends to play with. So that is why today of all days, excitement was in the air, because they were getting a new member to their little but compact family. The small boy, who was nine years old, looked clean and groomed enough, which meant he lost his parents recently. Obi-wan's heart ached for him, and he found himself caring even more for the boy, when he saw his sad blue eyes._

_"Does it hurt?", He asked, and the little boy looked up in surprise at him, and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Does what hurt?", The boy asked, moving away from Obi-wan, which made him feel even more sad for the boy. "Your heart. You lost someone not too long ago didn't you? If you want you can tell me, it will help you feel better. And maybe if you also feel up to it, we can become friends?", Obi asked hope apparent in his voice, while the small boy raised his eyebrows in confusion._

_"Why do you want to be friends with me? You don't know me". Obi-wan just shrugged and smiled at him, hoping it will not make him look or sound like a creep, after all he was a bit older than the new arrival. "Well you are already here, so why not try to make the best of it. I don't know what family you had before, but all of us here, think of one another as family too. Or at least we try to act as one. And you can't become family if you don't become friends first right? And I also want to help you. I don't like to see people sad, it makes me feel sad too. So I try to cheer them up"._

_"You are obviously hurting, so of course I want to try to help you out and maybe in return you can also help me out, when I feel sad. What do you say? Does that sound like a fair deal?". The blue eyed boy watched him warily, but he nodded slowly and extended his hand, a small smile appearing on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes, which still looked like  big pools of cold water. "Yes I agree. My name is Anakin. What is your name?". Obi gave him a soft smile and extended his hand, firmly clasping his hand in his own:"I am called Obi-wan. It is nice to meet you, Anakin. I hope we become fast friends"._

* * *

 "Have you heard the rumors about us?", Ahsoka asked, plopping on the chair opposite of Obi, but next to Anakin. Looking up from the book he was reading Obi-wan asked, quirking his eyebrow in curiosity:" What rumors?". Ahsoka smiled evilly and started to talk about what she had heard, and the more and more Obi listened, he felt worse and worse. "Wait they actually think we are a gang?", asked Anakin with wonder in his voice, he almost sounded proud of it.

"Yes, and they are praising us for saving the poor people of that region from those bad hooligans. There are also rumors that we have a lot of good fighters, that are worth fighting with", Anakin beamed at that, and Ahsoka mirrored his smile, while Obi-wan felt sick, and he wanted to die in that exact moment. "Do they know how we look like?", Obi asked fear lacing his words, and a hundred of bad situations passed through his head. "No, at least not all of us. They only have vague descriptions, so who knows. Maybe we will now start to get invitations for duels or fights? Huh, what do you say about that Skyguy?".

"That's awesome Ahsoka! I never knew we could make such a large impact. It's so cool!". Obi-wan punched the table with his fist and growled, which both made Anakin and Ahsoka jump in surprise and look at him in confusion. "What do you mean that's awesome and cool? You said it was going to be a one time thing. I do not plan to become a leader of a bunch of delinquents for real. I mean all of us are as far from delinquents as possible. And it could be really dangerous. Someone could get hurt really badly or even be killed in a fight. Do you really want that Anakin? Do you want to bear such burden or responsibility? I know I don't so whatever you are planning in the future I won't be part of it", he stated firmly, putting his arms on his chest and looking away from their confused glances.

Both Anakin and Ahsoka started to speak at the same time, so Obi-wan was lost on who was speaking what and it all blurred into one big whiny speech that didn't change his mind at all. "Oh, come on Obi, as you said we won't be like real thugs at all. We could act like rebels and save people from other bands that abuse their power. You know like Robin Hood and stuff!". "Yeah and we could also help old ladies cross the street or help students out with their homework. We would be more like a volunteer group of do-gooders than anything else. But it would be in a form of a gang, we would just be a.... Good gang or something. I mean we all know how to fight and kick ass. Why don't we put it in practice? And we won't do anything you don't want to please?".

" I said what I had to say and you won't change my mind", Obi was having none of it, and both Anakin and Ahsoka deflated after his answer. "Ok, if you are so sure. But you know can we still call it Obi-wan's gang or maybe Kenobi's gang, that sounds better", Anakin mussed and Ahsoka chimed in excitedly:" Yeah you are right it sounds good. But maybe it would  be better if we think of something else, something like The Demons Wings". Ahsoka continued listing all the names she could come up with, Anakin jumping in and giving his opinions on the matter.

Obi-wan just looked at them in silence, feeling a bit left out and lonely. He felt grateful they wanted to name themselves after him, but he wasn't sure if it was wise to do it. He started to second guess himself, and if he really didn't want to be part of this, but in the end he decided to stick to his pacifistic beliefs and morals. Even if it made him put a bit distance from his friends it was worth it. It had to be.

 

* * *

                                                                                                

_A hit landed on his face. He put up his hands trying to protect himself, however the other boys continued to punch him and kick him, until he felt like screaming from pain. Why, why were they doing this? Why did they want to make him feel such pain? What did he do to them to make them want to hurt him so much?_

_"Please, please, stop! Chuck, please.........", He tried to beg, to plead, even tried to fight against them, but they were always in a group and they were always stronger than him. Obi fell on the floor, curling up in a ball, crying and wailing. The punches stopped, but the boys now started to kick him without any pause. It was not getting any better._

_Obi-wan heard shuffling somewhere behind them, but he was too bruised and tired to actually register it and act on it. The footsteps came closer and the kicks stopped. He heard Chuck and the others shouting, and someone came closer to him, so he curled into a ball yet again, and sobbed. Strong arms picked him up and carried him somewhere, but he was slowly losing consciousness, so he couldn't really tell what was happening. The last thing he saw, was a face of a girl who carried him. He wanted to thank her, but he was losing a battle against himself, so as soon as he closed his eyes, he didn't open them again._

_+++_

_Obi felt a warm hand on his forehead. Slowly opening his eyes, Obi saw the girl that saved him from the bullies, so he smiled weakly at her, hoping it showed his gratitude for what she did. The girl continued to care for him, and he also saw a couple of more doctors or medical sisters around that were either checking him or other patients for health. After some time when he felt strong enough, he raised his upper body and sat leaning on a soft pillow. Obi-wan called out to the girl and thanked her, blushing a bit when she started laughing at him._

  _" It was my pleasure dear, you deserved it, after experiencing what you did", she said and patted him on the head, which made Obi-wan blush even more. "You could have maybe tried to protect yourself more though, they were the ones who attacked you first right?", She asked, and Obi-wan nodded, answering her with:"  I tried before, but it didn't really work out. The three of them are stronger than me, so I can't fight them off", the girl (or maybe a woman, Obi wasn't sure), nodded thoughtfully and stared silently at the wall, like she was debating with herself what to tell him._

_Apparently coming to a decision, she came over to my bed, put her hand on my cheek and looked me straight in the eye, her voice firm, but gentle while she talked:" Listen my dear. I know they caused you great pain, but believe me when I say that you should never do the same things to them. Why, you probably want to ask. It is because you now know how much a punch can hurt. Do you want anyone else to feel that same pain?", The nurse asked, and Obi shook his head. "So that is why you shouldn't fight with anyone, if you don't want to cause them deliberate pain. And you shouldn't want it or strive for it. Because people who want pain to come to other people is not a good person. And you want to be a good person, don't you, dear one? And also violence rarely solves anything. It just brings more violence and hate which is not necessary if there is a better solution. And there always is a better solution than violence". " You can try to get revenge, but believe me when I say it won't make you much happier than you are now. Living in constant anger is not good for your health. Also living in constant fear is not really something that should be a daily occurrence_ _, so I will report those three boys for harassing you all this time, and hopefully that will help you and stop them at the same time", she said and gave him a warm smile that he returned sincerely._

_He never felt so warm and protected near someone like he did with this lady. She stood up and just as she was about to get too far, Obi-wan got his courage from somewhere and asked her:" If it's not a problem I would like to know your name, miss...". She beamed at him yet again, and returned to the bed, stretching her hand out for a handshake. "You don't have to call me miss or madam or sir. Actually I forbid you to call me by those names, I don't even like it when grown ups use it, and not to mention children. So just call me Bant. If you ever need anything, just come to the counter and say my name. They will let you inside, I will approve of it", Bant said and winked at Obi, which made him giggle in delight. "Thank you for your kind offer, Bant. I accept it graciously". And that is how their friendship started._

* * *

"Come on, Obi-wan, its just cleaning some trash! Come and help us a bit", Anakin whined, making Obi sigh at him, waving his hand around trying to shoo him away. "What part of No-I-do-not-want-to-join-your-gang did you not understand? This is the third time you asked me to accompany you to some activity. Why do you even call yourself a gang? I mean you just go around and help people, clean and generally do things that volunteers do, and not members of a gang. Why don't you just call yourself a volunteer group?".

 "We are not a volunteer group! We are a real gang full of thugs, cutthroats and delinquents, as any other gang out there!", He shouted, his fists clenched, but Obi-wan just raised his eyebrow in answer, which made Anakin growl, his eyebrow twitching  in annoyance. "If hypothetically we are not a real gang, why don't you want to join then? You shouldn't have anything against volunteer groups right?", Anakin asked, coming closer, his smile widening, because he knew he hit the right spot.

Obi-wan frowned and shook his head, putting his arms on his chest and taking a step back. "It's because of the principle. Even if you are not your everyday gang, you still classify yourself as one, as you mentioned earlier. So no I won't join your not-gang, even then because I still think it is not right". Before Anakin could answer back, Ahsoka suddenly appeared with a cardboard box in her hands, plopping it on the desk where Obi-wan and Anakin were sitting.

She grinned at them, speaking in a loud sing-song voice, radiating excitement. "Hello, boys. Guess what arrived earlier today. Our new jackets". Anakin beamed, immediately going for the box and getting out everything that was in it, while Obi just watched in silence, his eyebrows still raised but in curiosity. Anakin held in his hands a black leather jacket, that had 'White sword' written on the back with a white font.

Obi-wan smiled wryly, looking at both Ahsoka and Anakin and asked:" White sword? Really? You couldn't think of anything more original?". Ahsoka just winked at him, while Anakin scoffed, waving his insults away:" Shut up, it's cool. If you had visited our clubroom when I told you, you would have maybe had a say in it. Now, it's too late, so deal with it". "You have a clubroom?", Obi asked confused, and he turned around to look at Ahsoka, when she started talking:" Yeah, it wasn't easy to acquire, and we are still sharing it with the drama club, but we just had the right connections, didn't we Sky~guy?", She almost purred, looking meaningfully at Anakin, who blushed and looked away, mumbling something to himself, which made Obi-wan giggle, closely followed by Ahsoka.

At that Anakin rolled his eyes and said:" Really guys, you are acting so mature right now". Obi-wan flashed him a sincere smile, punching him in the arm and said, with a loop sided grin, and amused eyes:" Oh, don't be embarrassed too much, Ani. It's perfectly normal in your age to have crushes and encounters with love. Well, even I had a couple of swings in your age", he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully, which made Ahsoka giggle even more. "Ha, ha very funny, Obi-wan", Anakin casted Obi-wan a glare, and then he returned his attention to the jacket examining it even closer than before." Oh, when we are on the subject, here you go Obi", Ahsoka trusted a jacket in his hands, and also got out her own, picking it up from the table, and looking at it appreciatively.

Obi was confused for a moment, looking his jacket over, when his eyes widened in realization, and he almost shouted:" I am not and I will not join your gang. Why had you made a jacket for me? You just waisted money?". Ahsoka looked at him blankly and shrugged, telling him it was not only her idea. "Everyone was in agreement, that you will probably sooner or later, join so we decided to prepare accordingly. And no if you ask I am no not taking it back, the jacker stays with you". Obi-wan pouted (even though he said he didn't it is called disagreement), but didn't comment further and they all lapsed into comfortable silence. 

Obi used the time to look his jacket over. Apparently it was the same design, only his jacket was white, and Ahsoka's was blue. However both jackets had big bold letters on their back saying 'White sword' (yellow on Obi's jacket, white on Ahsoka's). The bell rang at that moment, and all three of them exited the classroom slowly going towards the clubroom, where they will meet with others. "This is the last time I do this Anakin. No more, it is the last straw, you hear me? If you ask me yet again, after this I promise you I will ignore you for a month", pointing his finger at Anakin and looking deadly serious, Obi didn't see the face Ahsoka was making behind his back.

Turning around, he eyed her, but Ahsoka schooled her expression in time, so she didn't get caught. Obi-wan sighed and quickened his pace, not wanting to slow down or wait for his idiot friends. "You are both going to be the death of me".

+++

Meanwhile Padme and Sabe were also walking down the hallway with a quickened pace. "Are you sure this is a smart decision? I mean they do call themselves a gang of thugs", Sabe said, not quite succeeding at hiding her worry for her friend. Padme just chuckled and waved Sabe's worries away:" Don't worry Sabe, it's completely fine. If they really were a gang of thugs as you called them, I would have never given them a clubroom. Until now they acted more like a volunteer group than anything else".

Sabe still looked skeptic, so Padme put her hand on her best friends shoulder and added:" Believe me, they are all good people, doing good things .Even if they do fight with someone it probably won't be in school", she concluded, but Sabe just sighed, shaking her head in worry. "I do believe you, Padme. It's them I don't believe in at all. So whatever happens, please be careful, for me if not for yourself, ok?".

"Of course, Sabe as I said don't worry. If nothing else I for sure know, that Anakin won't let me come to harm in any way. He is sometimes too protective. If I got hurt I know he will react badly...", Padme mussed, but when she understood what she was saying, she stopped herself and blushed fiercely, glancing at Sabe hoping she didn't notice. But by the mirth in her eyes and a cheeky grin, Padme knew she was screwed, and now there is no more escape for her.

 +++                          

 They all later met in the clubroom. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-wan were preparing to go out, along with everyone else while Padme and Sabe were sitting and chatting with them. "Just hold the forth for a while, okay Padme? I hope it's not a problem, if you are busy I will call someone else...", Anakin ventured, however Padme stopped him with:" You worry too much, Ani. If I did have something better to do I would have told you. So just go along and have fun", she patted him on the shoulder, and he grinned, hugging her tightly, which made Padme flinch a little in surprise, but soon she found her arms stretching around his shoulders and returning the hug.

When Anakin went away, Obi appeared before her, greeted her with a small smile and asked amused:" I didn't know you were a member of 'Devil's angels', when did that happen?". Padme just chuckled and said:" I am more of an unofficial member than anything else. Kinda like you in a way", she grinned at his expression. He huffed and angrily said:" Why do I have to tell this to everyone at least a hundred times. I am not going to join this gang! Not now, not ever!", Obi stalked off annoyed, while Ahsoka came closer and they exchanged good-days and goodbyes, while the final preparations were wrapping up.

"Oh, I just remembered. I wanted to ask you something", Padme looked at Ahsoka for her approval. She just shrugged and said:" Fire away". "You sure do get along with Anakin and Obi-wan. How have you three met?". "Yeah, I like to hang out with them. But I would like to keep the story of how we met a secret for now.  ( Whatever they say to you about me it's a lie. They both love me and we all know it). ", Ahsoka said, putting her finger on her lips, winking at Padme, which made her giggle. "Or you can maybe ask Anakin, he will probably tell you", Padme blushed at that, and Ahsoka just had a satisfied smile on her face.

When everything was prepared and everyone was ready and accounted for, they went out, leaving only Padme and Sabe sitting on the chairs in an empty classroom. There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Sabe broke it with:" Well, they are an interesting bunch, aren't they?". Padme just smiled beautifully at her and nodded, looking wistfully after them:" Yes, yes they are".

                                                                                               

* * *

          

Of course, Anakin lied and when he said 'cleaning out some trash', he didn't mean real trash, but people who are  _trash._ Like these stupid boys before us. Sighing loudly yet again, Obi-wan accepted defeat and knew he didn't have a choice, but to join the fight. He was glaring at Anakin's back, while he negotiated with a leader who wore a red-black leather jacket and trousers, very heatedly if Obi-wan might add. Looking around, he noticed that the odds were mostly even in numbers if in nothing else. Ahsoka was brimming with excitement, like she was aching for a fight, Barriss looked the most worried out of all of the others, while most older students just seemed uninterested. Fisto and Plo were even making jokes and laughing out loud, like they were out on a picnic, and not a few minutes away from a fight. And they all looked so colorful. Everyone had jackets of different color, we all seemed more like a music band than a real gang. Again, Obi wondered, who even had any style in this group. Mace quietly came over to his side, and looked at him worriedly, whispering his question almost in Obi's ear:" Hey, you alright? I suppose you haven't come out here of your own volition. Are you going to be ok?".

Obi just shrugged, but also put his hand on Windu's shoulder, glad at least someone is taking this seriously:" Don't worry I will be fine. I am fine. It's just......", Obi-wan tried to find a word with which he can describe the current situation. Windu broke him out of his mussings with a single word that perfectly described everything:" Anakin". Obi-wan blinked at that and smiled nodding his approval:" Yes, it's just all so Anakin".

And then his smile grew and he asked teasingly, but also fondly:" But, really Mace purple? I mean it looks good on you, but really.... purple?". Windu scoffed at that and frowned:" Why does everyone say that? I like purple! Is that such a crime really?", he didn't wait for Obi's answer, because he just set off somewhere else after that. Obi followed his path with his eyes fondly, and then turned to Anakin to see how the negotiations were going. Of course, no one seemed satisfied or remotely happy, so Obi concluded it was all going to fall apart and brake into a fight. Obi-wan's prediction turned out to be true soon after, when the leader punched Anakin in the face, growling loudly, while the other members behind him started to gather.

We also started to gather around Anakin, and first punches started shortly after. Obi looked at the sky, and asked the God why does he have to test him such. Especially because he specifically said he didn't want to be here. However his curses and complaints, had to wait because, someone's fist was coming close to his face, and he didn't want to feel it. Dodging it elegantly, he kicked that guy in his stomach, and moved so he could fall on the ground. Another guy tried to kick him in the head, but Obi crouched and he missed, while Obi-wan ran further away, looking all over to see where the others were. Spotting Anakin and Ahsoka in a tight spot between at least five thugs, he ran over to them, dodging and parring a couple of hits, here and there, tripping a couple of them and hitting the others in different places.

Before he came to them, one of the really big cutthroats stood before him and cackled at him. His punches were hard and fast, but Obi succeeded at dodging all of them, until the last one that was accompanied by sand that was thrown in his face, making him instantly blind. He heard a thud and felt a wave of pain, although fortunately nothing was broken. The way the taller man played dirty, made Obi-wan mad, so he lunged at the tall brute, making him fall back with a barrage of punches. The opponent was surprised which worked in Obi-wan's favour, because he found himself stumbling back and falling on his back, making it possible for Obi-wan to kick him so hard the guy lost consciousness immediately. "So uncivilized", Obi-wan commented dryly, coming over to Anakin's side and punching a guy with his elbow to the side.

"Hello, Obi-wan. Nice of you to join us in this party. How are you enjoying yourself?", Anakin asked sarcastically, giving Obi-wan his most innocent smile. "Oh, just great Anakin, I am having a wonderful time. Thank you for inviting me to this splendid party", Obi answered in the same tone, and Ahsoka joined mockingly:" Yeah, this party is a blast. Though it would have been better if it had better booze!". They continued their quips and jokes, while still fighting off the bad guys, like it was an everyday occurrence for them. The others were also holding out well, and Obi felt confident that they could win this fight (even though it didn't mean anything to him, because in the beginning he didn't want to participate anyway). They continued like that without a pause or a brake, when suddenly they heard a scream coming from somewhere in the center.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in fear and she shouted:" Barriss!", starting to run towards the sound. However Obi was faster, and he came first, stopping the punch that was aimed at Offee's face. The punch was strong and it made Obi stumble a bit, which made the leader's ( the one who was attacking Offee), grin widen, showing his white teeth. "Now who is stronger?", he taunted, but Obi-wan didn't fall for it. He slowly walked away from him trying to put some distance between them, so he could collect himself to continue. But Obi didn't get much chance, because the leader started to swing with his fists yet again, and Obi-wan had to dodge or the punches would connect and it would hurt him like a motherfucker.

And even though he knew he was stronger, he was losing a fight and pretty badly at that. Not Anakin or Ahsoka could help him, because they were busy with fighting others. So Obi had to figure it out by himself. However his head was hurting, his legs ached with pain, and not to mention his hands and body. Not for the first time he cursed Anakin for getting him in this situation, and for his foolishness at letting him get his way. He was always too lenient with him, and he could rarely tell Anakin no for anything. He was angry at himself for it, although for some reason he couldn't make himself hate Anakin for it too.

The guy he was fighting caught him off guard and punched him in the nose, making it bleed and redden. He continued his barrage and Obi couldn't keep up anymore. He swore, but Obi-wan wasn't sure if it was out loud or not. And finally with one precise and strong punch to the chin, Obi-wan fell down on the ground and didn't get up. He expected that the attacks will continue, however no punch or kick came anymore, and even dizzy and disoriented Obi found himself wondering about what went wrong. He thought he saw a shadow move, and heard a slap or something similar, before slowly losing any awareness of his surrounding.

 

* * *

                                                                   

_He couldn't find Anakin anywhere, and that more than anything worried him. Where did that little bugger run off too, he thought, trying to look everywhere he could. Obi never liked asking for help, but now he probably doesn't have any choice in the matter. But just before he asked one of the teachers there, he thought he saw some kids in the back, and one of them looked similar to Anakin. Quickly going around and setting his sight on the group, he was both relieved and terrified of what he had saw before him. Anakin was indeed there (and that was the good news), however he was fighting with other kids ( and that was the bad news)._

_"Anakin!", he shouted and ran towards him, making Anakin pause in mid punch, which other kids used to get the upper hand. It worked just once, but Anakin recovered quickly and continued to pound into them ruthlessly, without stopping for a single breath of air. Obi-wan came over and took a hold of his hand which almost landed on the boy's face, and scowled at Anakin, making him flinch and look up at him with confused eyes. "Stop this useless fighting this instant!", Obi shouted at everyone, especially Anakin, and the fighting soon ceased, the other kids running away without looking back._

  _"What do you think you are doing Anakin?", Obi said with barely suppressed anger, and Anakin instantly looked guilty, but he didn't want to concede defeat to Obi-wan yet, so he almost shouted at him:" They deserved it! They were saying very bad things about you, and I did not like it. I tried to make them see reason, but they wouldn't bug". "And you thought that hitting them in the face would help change their view of me?", Obi-wan asked wryly, raising his eyebrow in question, and Anakin avoided his gaze. "No, I didn't want to fight them, but they started it, and I had to defend myself and you....", His voice became higher, almost whinny, so Obi-wan waved his hand, making Anakin stop in his tirade and look at him._

_"Anakin, you know what I think about fighting, so save your excuses, they won't help you. And believe me when I say I don't need you to defend my honour, so please don't. I only encourage fighting as a last result and if no other option is available. And I am pretty sure this situation wasn't one". "But, but they said...", Anakin sputtered, but Obi didn't let him finish:" It doesn't matter what they said, you could have just gone away or ignored them. Only if they attacked you first physically, can you strike back. How many times do I need to tell you that, until you understand. It won't help anyone, especially not you if you resolve your problems with fists", Obi-wan reprimanded gently, but also firmly, making Anakin's head bob in acceptance._

_"I am sorry, Obi-wan it won't happen again". "Yes that is what you told me last time I caught you", Obi-wan said and sighed heavily, glancing at Anakin pointedly. Anakin's lip trembled and he nodded adding another sorry and walking beside Obi-wan with his head down. Obi's heart clenched at the sight and  he patted Anakin's head, hoping this was really the last time he finds Anakin fighting._

_+++_

  _"Obi-wan!", Anakin shouted, almost jumping on the bed where Obi laid. Groaning at Anakin's sudden lunge at him, Obi-wan huffed in amusement and said in a dry tone" Anakin calm down. I am alright, do you want to kill me now, with your worry? Don't you think I had enough of those brushes with death recently?". Anakin's lips trembled, and his eyes burned, his voice sounding strained and veiled with tight lipped anger:" You deserve everything I plan to do to you now. And I will be the one reproaching you, so you better listen brother, or I am going to make you listen to me"._

_Obi just nodded and that is when Anakin started his tirade, telling Obi-wan how stupid and reckless he is, and how if he does something like this again, he will regret it. Anakin also called him many names like: idiot, stupid, brainless, a couple of swear words he hasn't heard before and many more. It was all warranted, however that didn't mean Obi-wan had to like it. "Why did you do it?! Or actually maybe a better question is why didn't you do anything?", Anakin wasn't shouting anymore, but his voice was still strained and horse, making Obi-wan's heart constrict in sadness. "I am sorry, Anakin. I didn't want to worry you", Obi started and hoped Anakin will be calm enough to listen to the end._

_"But you know what I think about fighting, and what my thoughts are on inflicting pain. I would rather be the one receiving pain, than the one inflicting it". Unfortunately this didn't help Obi calm Anakin down, because as soon as he finished Anakin was back at it again:" But that does not make it right! You didn't have to let those kids beat you, you could have tried to defend at least a little, or for gods sake run! Or call me!", Anakin was trembling with anger, his cheeks red, but the only thing Obi could do was sigh. "No, I could not fight, they outnumbered me, it would be useless to do anything. And I tried to run, but they caught me pretty quickly, and I didn't have enough time to call you", Obi said hoping Anakin will let this drop, but apparently that was an impossible wish, as Anakin started to curse again._

_Obi-wan didn't know what to do anymore. Anakin is probably going to hold this over him for a long time. His anger was ragging, although it seemed like he was finally coming under control of his emotions, and Obi was relieved. Finally something  I succeeded in teaching him. Breathing in and out, Anakin's red face, returned to his normal color, and his eyes stopped burning. "Why are you like this Obi-wan? I just really care for you, you are everything I have left in this world, so why are you acting like your safety is not important, like you are not important? Because you are, to me you are extremely important, I count you as part of my family. I don't want to lose you like I did my mom. So don't go around downplaying this, please.", Until the end Anakin was already pleading, and he started to cry, which made Obi-wan cry too._

_Anakin jumped worried, going over to Obi and asking if he was feeling any pain. "No, Anakin I am not crying because of the pain. I am crying, because you are crying. I did not know, that you were so afraid for me, afraid of losing me like your mother. I am sorry I caused you pain, next time I will do it better I will go away without any bruises, I promise it to you"._

_"Stop being stupid, Obi! Don't promise me something you can't fulfill. If you asked me, just try to get less punched by others and I will be happy!", They were crying in each other arms, clinging to each other like a lifeline. When both of them stopped crying, the medical sister came inside then and looked over Obi, calmly telling them her diagnosis:" You are probably going to stay here for a few days. Your arm is broken and your leg is pretty bruised up, however fortunately there isn't much swelling and we won't let it infect, so the leg is going to be alright. You have a couple of hits on the head, but they are nothing serious. And those are the only serious injuries you have, you got away lucky. You are going to get out in no time", she put the tablet down and smiled, going away elegantly and quietly like a cat._

_They sat in pleasant silence, that Anakin broke with a question:" Damn, Obi. Why are you such a fool". It was a rhetorical question, but Obi-wan decided to answer it anyway. "It's something I learned from my friend Bant". "Bant?", Anakin inquired curiously and Obi-wan nodded, continuing his talk:" Yes, we got along well, and I always wanted to be like her. I idolized her, and it sometimes makes me act strangely". Anakin huffed at that and mumbled something that sounded like "You can say that again". "After she died, I became even firmer in my idea to be almost exactly like her. And I think I went a bit too far. But she was just so kind and good, and I didn't know how to return it to her. I thought by abiding to her beliefs I could become closer to her. Still I think she never did anything as reckless as I did now. Or actually for months now. I think I went too far", Obi's voice broke and he started to cry again, Anakin hugging him tight._

_They stayed like that, Obi-wan lying on the bed crying on Anakin's shoulder, while Anakin muttered reassurances and tried to comfort him._

 

* * *

 

 "Who the fuck are you!?", Skyguy exclaimed, his nostrils flaring with anger, and his eyes flashing like lightning. Ahsoka tried to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down, however it didn't work, as he brushed it off and came stomping over to a man who was towering over Obi-wan and helping Kix tend to his wounds with care. Whatever Ahsoka thought of the man, he surely didn't seem at all surprised by Anakin's abrupt appearance, as he only nodded his head in acknowledgment and raised his eyebrow (it almost seemed like Anakin's appearance amused him, and Ahsoka could not for the love of God understand why, right now Ani was surely not fun to be around). "I asked you a question!", Skyguy shouted, making Ahsoka and everyone else in close proximity sight in annoyance. When Anakin was in  _this mood_ especially if it involved Obi-wan no one and truthfully  _no one_ could calm him down, but Obi or he himself (which really rarely happens).

The man stood up calmly, bowing (which caught even Anakin-infused-with-anger-Skywalker by surprise) and his voice rumbled over the air:" My name is Qui-gon Jinn". And that was it, that was the only answer the man gave us, before he turned around and continued to help around like it was no big deal. That is when Ahsoka started to analyze the man better, and came to the conclusion that the man was probably crazy almost as the lot of them. He was tall, really tall, he had long brown hair that was in a big messy ponytail and was that a broken nose? Ahsoka wasn't really sure, but yeah the man was a complete wacko. Especially when she saw what he was doing around them. For Gods sake he was actually helping them out. And he saved Obi! There was a possibility, he knew Obi, so that was why he helped him out, but he didn't know them.

She wasn't sure if she should be more surprised at the man's antics or at Skyguy's absence of any angry reaction. Then she saw him march over to the Tall man (what was his name again Ki, pi, gi) and grabbing his arm forcefully, stopping him in whatever he was doing before. Yeah, it was about time. Ahsoka and a couple of more people gathered around them, looked and waited expectantly to see what will happen. "What the hell are you doing?", Anakin asked growling and hissing like a rabid dog, and Ahsoka came a bit closer, because his reaction worried her a bit. "I am helping", the man said simply, looking at Skyguy with a stern but warm look, that didn't give anything away. "I can see that, but the real question is why you are doing that?", he said, and did Ahsoka imagine it or did Anakin's voice sound less threatening now than before?

The taller man sighed, and for some reason his eyes looked warmer and he took Anakin's hand in his, tightening slightly, making Anakin twitch, probably from surprise and said:" I know some first aid, and when I see people hurt I always try to help", he smiled then, and Anakin's eyes widened, he was completely silent, blinking occasionally. Ahsoka also had to say that this man caught her by surprise too. That drive to help people in need no matter the consequences to himself, she hadn't seen since...... well since Obi-wan. Maybe they are friends. She came over to Skyguy and put a hand on his shoulder, talking slowly:" Anakin, let it go, you see the man only wants to help". He looked over at me, then at the Tall man, and then again at me, nodding his head and walking away. Ahsoka sighed and looked over at the man, who nodded in thanks probably, and already disappeared somewhere in the crowd. "Damn stupid boys, and their stupid games", Ahsoka muttered and found something to do, so she could forget this weird and confusing interaction altogether (which was impossible really, but she won't know until she tries).

 

* * *

 

Obi-wan groaned and tried to open his eyes, fluttering with his eyelids. A white light assaulted his senses, and when he got used to it, other colors came into his view. He stayed laying on the bed, wondering what did Anakin or his own luck lead him to now. His memory was a bit choppy, so he waited a bit to see if he will soon remember. Before he did though, he caught sight of a pair of very familiar-not-so-familiar blue eyes looking down on him. "He woke up", a voice that probably belonged to the man with blue eyes said, and he heard shuffling and some other noises somewhere around him. "Obi!", now much more familiar voice (Anakin's) shouted his name and he saw Anakin's worried face, and before he blinked Anakin's face was joined with Ahsoka's slightly less but still worried face looking at him. "Obi-wan are you alright? Can you hear us?", Anakin asked worry etched all over his face and voice. Ahsoka just silently and intently watched him and then somewhere behind her.

"Yes I am quite alright Ani. I am only laying on the hospital bed, because it is comfy". Anakin snorted at that, mumbling something to himself, Ahsoka had a small grin on her face, and Obi thought he heard a cough that almost sounded like a chuckle somewhere in the room. "What happened? I can't really remember", Obi honestly said, and Anakin's face frowned, but he didn't say anything, only started to explain the events that led to this moment. "And then you were beat up by that Maul-guy", Anakin said off-handedly and Obi-wan nodded, storing his name somewhere where he would not forget it. Obi-wan didn't plan to enact revenge on him, but if they ever pass roads again, he knows to get away from that guy as soon as possible. 

Anakin suddenly stopped his story and looked behind him, like he was asking permission from someone. Obi sat up straighter, leaning on pillows and groaning a bit at the sudden action. "Obi-wan you shouldn't do that! You should rest", Ahsoka pleaded, steadying him and helping him move around easier. "Thank you", Obi-wan said to her and looked over at the man sitting a few feet away from them. There was just something really familiar about him, but Obi couldn't really put a finger on it. "Who is he?", he asked, cocking his head at the tall man, and Anakin answered warily:" That's Qui-gon. He saved you from Maul utterly plummeting you to the ground". Yet again Obi-wan was struck with a nagging feeling that he knew this man, but it just slipped through his fingers......

Obi narrowed his eyes and looked at the man intently, trying to grasp that feeling of..........  _the sense of smell........ that led to........ plums._ Then suddenly, recognition exploded in his brain, his face showing shock and surprise, and he almost exclaimed out loud:" Qui-gon!? What are you doing here?". His shout was met with silence, until Qui-gon smiled gently and said quietly:" Hello, Obi-wan. Nice to see you again".

+++

To say Anakin and Ahsoka were confused would be an understatement. They eyed Qui-gon now with much more suspicion than before. Because before he was just a weird man who helped them and Obi-wan. Now he was a weird man who helped them and Obi-wan and he actually  _knew Obi-wan._ It was a small thing, but it made all the difference. Obi-wan didn't answer Qui-gon, he actually looked away and blushed for some fucking reason! For both Ahsoka and Anakin this was getting really infuriating and awkward. "I need answers. Right.About.Fucking.Now!", Anakin threatened and at this moment Ahsoka couldn't agree more. "Yeah, someone needs to start talking right now, or my head is just going to explode from everything", Ahsoka said trying to sound both serious and teasing. 

Obi-wan sighed and rolled his eyes, while Qui-gon just silently watched Obi-wan, and it was getting kinda creepy if you asked Ahsoka. "Do you want me to explain or will you do the honors?", Obi said his voice teasing, and his eyes shining with mirth, which both made Anakin and Ahsoka even more wary of the man-enigma named Qui-gon Jinn. He just smiled at Obi-wan and said his voice sounding strained for some reason:" No, I appreciate the offer, but please you tell them the story of how we met". Obi-wan just nodded in agreement and started the story, while Anakin and Ahsoka listened intently.

 

* * *

 

_Obi-wan wasn't sure why, but for some reason he was looking at the unfamiliar celling. Many flowery scents were filling the room, while he heard someone's footsteps coming closer. Rising up and looking around he saw a nice small cozy room, that had_ _three potted plants all around. One on the table, one on the couch and one on the floor. It was making Obi-wan question what kind of person, would have so much flowers in this one small room. The doors opened and a man who looked mildly familiar to Obi, entered. He came over to him, and gently took a hold of his hand siting near the bed on a small stool that was standing around. "Are you alright? Are you feeling a lot of pain?", the man asked, and the worry and concern in his eyes made Obi-wan blush. Why did this stranger care so much for Obi, he didn't know and it made him worry._

_He was never used to people expressing their feelings so clearly, especially about him. Except Anakin and maybe Bant of course, but that didn't make this any easier. "I am quite alright, thank you for your help. I have to go now", he said trying to get away from this place as fast as he could. But the stranger didn't let him, and he reprimanded him sternly:" I can't let you go. You still need time to recover. At least stay here for an hour or two, just so I am sure I did everything right. I do understand you don't believe me, because I am a stranger, but I promise I won't do anything to you. You can call whoever you want, or do whatever you want, just let me look you over yet again, and relax a bit"._

_Obi-wan wanted to go away, but he didn't really feel strong enough to argue, and the look in the man's eyes stopped him. Because he didn't know what to answer to that, he just nodded and looked away. Then the man stood up, letting his hand go ( and how weird that Obi forgot about his hand there) and smiling at him, politely asking:" Would you like some tea?". Obi-wan was caught by surprise because of the question, but he still only nodded and the stranger soon disappeared behind the door. He sighed and leaned on the pillow, wondering what had happened. Going over his memories, he remembered that he got beaten up in a park where he was. This man was probably near and when he saw him, he carried him to his home and bandaged him up._

_Obi felt really grateful and he had to thank him. Properly thank him. He should have done that already, but he still felt little disoriented, and he hoped the stranger would forgive him. The door opened yet again, and the man entered, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. He put it on a stool where he was sitting before, and took a step back, waiting for Obi-wan to pick it up probably. Obi gingerly took a hold of the teacup and drank it, feeling the warmth pass through his body. When he glanced up at the man, Obi saw him smiling down warmly at him, and it made him blush yet again, for some reason._

_Then it suddenly hit him and he looked up at the man in surprise, remembering where he had seen him. Or in this case smelled him. "Plums...", Obi-wan whispered, and the man looked confused, inquiring softly:" Pardon me?". "You ah, thank you for helping me. I appreciate it a lot". Looking at the man now, Obi saw that he was extremely tall and had long brown hair and blue eyes. And he looked beautiful when he smiled. Scoffing inside his head, he reprimanded himself and tried to steer his thoughts in a different direction. "It was nothing. I always help people that are in trouble, if I can. So, can I look you over again? And please tell me, if something is hurting you, so I know what to do". The tall man came closer and looked at Obi-wan waiting for his approval. Obi nodded and the man instantly started to look over Obi-wan's arms and legs._

_Fortunately for Obi-wan it was soon over, and the man stopped his examination. Obi-wan now knew the man wouldn't hurt him, but that did not mean that he was comfortable with a complete stranger touching him, even if he knew it was neccesarry to look over his wounds. The man smiled at Obi-wan his eyes shining with amusement like he knew what Obi was thinking about. "By the way, my name is Qui-gon. You?", A deep voice broke through the silence, and Obi-wan felt relieved that he wasn't the one who had to speak first. "My name is Obi-wan. I am glad to meet you, Qui-gon". They shook their hands, and while he looked at Qui-gon's figure, Obi-wan wished that their friendship had only just started._

 

* * *

 

 

"So you helped Obi-wan, when he got beat up?", Ahsoka asked, her eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. "Yes, and I also sometimes trained him in martial arts". Anakin looked in disbelief at Obi and then at Qui-gon:" He is the one who taught you? Where you learned how to fight?". Obi-wan only nodded. "After that we sometimes met in that park and talked", Qui-gon admitted, and a small smile was radiating on his face, while he stole glances at Obi-wan. Obi-wan's cheeks reddened and he nodded, adding to what Qui-gon said:" Yes, we became fast friends after that". And then his face darkened:" And then you stopped coming to the gardens altogether", Obi-wan said and looked accusingly over at Qui-gon, daring him to say anything. Qui-gon sighed at that, shaking his head:" Yes, and I am sorry for it immensely. I got into an accident. A really bad accident that cost me almost everything in my life. So I had a rough time then, and I just became a bit distant to people. It just kinda happened. And when I got out of that funk I didn't know how to contact you. I didn't know what to do, so I hoped I would meet you one day and apologize...". There was a deep sadness in his voice, his every move, and Obi-wan found himself unable to be mad at this man any further.

"It's quite alright, Qui-gon, if you are not comfortable with talking about it, you don't have to. You saved me yet again, after all, so I owe you. I won't push", Obi-wan said gently, but Qui-gon shook his head, and smiled sadly at him. "No I think I owe you an explanation. You deserve it. Actually it kinda has to do with the guy I hit yesterday". "The gang leader? The Maul-guy?", Anakin exclaimed, and everyone agreed that it was a surprising coincidence if that was true. "Yes, his name is Maul. And he is the reason, why I had the accident in the first place", Qui-gon started, his face turning into a frown, and his voice becoming darker. "Listen carefully, because I don't plan to repeat it".

Everyone quieted then, and started to listen attentively. " I was a policeman, a long time ago. It was a tough and hard work, but I liked it, and I was good at it. I worked near the park, where I met Obi-wan, and I visited it fairly often. One day I was on my way to the park, it was somewhere around eight or nine at night. I was crossing the road, when a car slammed into me. I have pretty good reflexes, but I just didn't feel or see this car. I wasn't prepared for it, so I got hit pretty hard. But that jerk Maul, who was driving the car completely drunk, didn't even stop to check on me. He just moved on, and never looked back".

"I was lucky that some old lady was walking around, because as soon as she saw the scene, she called the ambulance and I got treated on time. And even then, I still couldn't do my work anymore, because my knees would never work as they did before, so I got the retirement early. After some searching and snooping around, I found who was guilty and I tried to sue him. Unfortunately his step father or whatever is Palpatine, so he just used his connections and Maul got away scoot free. While I couldn't do anything about it".

"That period was one of the hardest I had to endure, because I didn't know what to do anymore, and I needed to live somehow. So in the end no matter how much I didn't want to I needed a new job. It was a long and tiring search, but I finally managed to land a job as a gardener". Obi-wan snorted at that, while Ahsoka asked curious to know more:" You became a gardener, how so?". Qui-gon smiled at that and nodded, giving Obi-wan an amused wink ( who blushed a bit at that), and continuing:" I always liked plants and wild life, so it wasn't that big of a stretch".

Before Qui-gon could continue, Padme burst into the room, Sabe just behind her, panting and trying to get some air. "Padme!", Anakin shouted and went over to hug her, which he did. "I am glad to see you Anakin, and you Ahsoka too, but I came for Obi-wan is he alright?", She quickly said, and Obi-wan giggled at that and gave her a warm smile:" Don't worry, Padme. I am quite alright, I just got some bruises and cuts, nothing too serious". Padme came closer and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing and giving him a tight smile:" I hope you are right. You made everyone worry so much. Prepare for their visits soon. But really it would be easier for all of us, if you weren't so reckless all the time".

Obi pouted at that and said:" I am not reckless". "Yes you are, I second that!", Anakin chimed in, making Padme giggle and Ahsoka also added:" I also agree. I third that or something". That also made Qu-gon snort, making Padme look over at him, her eyes widening in surprise. "Mr. Jinn! What are you doing here?". Qui-gon nodded to her in greeting and said:" Mrs. Padme. A pleasure to see you again". 

"You know Padme?", Anakin asked, looking first at Padme and then at Qui-gon. "Yes he works as our gardener in my house", she confessed, and Obi-wan looked at Qui-gon in amusement:" What coincidence, right Qui-gon? Padme goes in our school and we are in a classroom next to her". Qui-gon returned the look and said wryly:" Really, who would have thought?". Padme looked at them confused for a bit, and then at Anakin, who put his arm on hers and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and looked away, while Ahsoka looked at all of them from the distance, an evil smile appearing on her face.

"All right, I don't want to break this lovely reunion we all have, but unfortunately Anakin, Padme and me, have to go back to school", she chimed in, and Anakon sighed at that, looking at Obi-wan who gave him a warm smile and shooed him away with his hands. "Go all of you, I don't want you to be late because of me". He took a hold of his hand, and looked him over again worriedly:" You are going to be alright without us, Obi-wan?". 

"Yes Anakin, I am going to be fine. I am in a hospital after all, there are nurses and doctors here", he said teasingly, and Anakin almost rolled his eyes at that. "I know I just worry. Take care of yourself Obi-wan". Obi squeezed Anakin's hand, before letting it go, and watching Anakin walk out with Padme and Ahsoka." I will, don't worry, Anakin", he promised, and Anakin looked over his shoulder and smiled at that, his gaze moving over to Qui-gon. "I leave him in your hands for now. You better not disappoint me".

Qui-gon took his gaze head on and nodded, his face serious, but his eyes smiling with mirth:" Of course, Anakin, count on me. I won't disappoint, I promise". The young man stood before the doors for two more minutes, and then he turned around and exited the room.

There was a pleasant silence between them, Obi-wan looking out of the window, while Qui-gon looked at the floor. Then he slowly turned his gaze to Obi-wan, and he found out that Obi-wan was much more handsome than he was before. Older also, but that was a given, considering how long they haven't seen each other. " Why haven't you tried to find me or contact me?", Obi-wan asked suddenly.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone in those days. I didn't want anyone to see me being that weak. I had a problem connecting with people, and only when my friends knocked on my door, and got me out, is when I started to recover. I was cupped up in my house and haven't exited it for months. I just cried and slept every day, eating cup noodles and drinking hot water that used to be tea. After that I was afraid you wouldn't want to hear from me again. So I never called or tried to find you".

"Why haven't you tried to find me?", Qui-gon asked and Obi-wan's lip twitched at that and his gaze fell on the bed. "I thought you stopped seeing me, because you didn't want to anymore. I thought you never even liked me, and just talked to me because you were bored. I was afraid you would reject me, and I really didn't want that. So I just never tried". After that they didn't feel like anything needed to be said more, so they just sat in silence near one another, while the nurses walked around.

When they finished and got out, Qui-gon raised his head and firmly said:" Then let's start over. Hello, I am Qui-gon Jinn. Former policeman and now a gardener. It is nice to meet you", he extended his hand. Obi-wan smiled brightly at that and accepted his handshake, answering clearly:" My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I am a student right now, but I also work in a caffe. The pleasure is all mine".

Both of them burst into a laugh, that carried throughout the hospital, making the walls ring, while the light shone through the window, illuminating them both with a warm beam that radiated happiness and a renewal of friendship.

 

* * *

 

 For the next few days, Obi-wan was visited by all of his friends, even a couple of coworkers from the caffe he was working at. In an awkward turn of events, he was even visited by Yoda, the school director, but for what reason he couldn't really tell. Most of what Yoda says is some cryptic bullshit nobody understands anyway, so he didn't miss much. However the person who visited him most often is Qui-gon. He even visits him more than Anakin, which is frankly impressive, if you asked Obi-wan. Today was also one of those days, and Obi was impatiently waiting for Qui-gon to appear.

After he popped up in Obi-wan's life yet again, they didn't need a long time to fall back into their usual banter and camaraderi that they had before. For which Obi-wan was really glad. "Hello there", Obi-wan said in sing-song voice when he saw Qui-gon come into the room, the taller man smiling kindly at him. "Hello to you too", he greeted back and put a basket on Obi-wan's legs, flopping on the chair near the bed.

"What's this?", Obi asked, quirking his eyebrow and rummaging around the basket to see all of it's content. "Peaches", Qui-gon answered and Obi-wan beamed at that, smiling widely at him:" I love peaches, thank you so much". Qui-gon smiled at that and patted him on the head:" Yes, I know that is why I have brought them". Obi-wan ate them eagerly, while Qui-gon looked at him in silence. "You know your hair always reminded me of peaches", Qui-gon mussed, and Obi-wan looked at him confused, like he only now became aware that the man was still here. "Do you want one?", He asked, but Qui-gon shook his head, so Obi-wan continued to devour them alone.

"You always smelled of plums".

"What?", Qui-gon asked looking curiously at Obi-wan who just shrugged. "You said my hair always reminded you of peaches. For me you always smelled of plums". "Plums? Well I do have them in my garden, but I never knew I smelled of them. Do I smell of something else too?", Qui-gon asked amused, and Obi-wan stuck out his tongue at him, which made Qui-gon's lip quirk a bit up. "Of tea and earth", Obi-wan added and nodded, and the taller man found himself surprised that Obi actually answered him. "Well to me you always smelled of paper and coffee", Qui-gon confessed, which made Obi-wan giggle and they both fell into companiable silence.

 

"From among the peach trees

blooming everywhere,

the first cherry blossoms".  *****

 

"With plum blossom scent,

this sudden sun emerges

along a mountain trail".  *****

 

Obi-wan started to laugh, and Qui-gon put on an insulted face, even though they both knew he wasn't really insulted by Obi-wan's laugh. "God, Qui where did that come from. I never knew you liked poetry. Especially haiku!". "There are many things, you don't know about me Obi-wan", Qui-gon said mysteriously, to which Obi-wan gave him a cheeky grin:" Yes I am sure I don't. But I would like to know more. Will you let me?", He asked worriedly, bitting his lip slightly. Qui-gon was silent for a minute, and then he got out a paper from pocket his and scribbled something on it.

"Here", he extended his hand and gave Obi-wan the paper. Looking it over, Obi-wan smiled and started to tease him:" You wrote me your number. You know you could have just told me your number and I would have written it down in my phone". "Maybe. But this is more memorable". Obi's smile grew at that and he looked down at the paper fondly:" Maybe, maybe".

+++

Obi-wan was soon let out of the hospital and there was a party for him, that was happening in their clubroom in school. The party wasn't anything special, but it was fun hanging out with his new and old friends. Everyone got drunk (except him and Qui-gon), everyone danced (Qui-gon and him included), everyone ate and after the party has finished, everyone went home safely (except Anakin, who  somehow fell into a hole and broke his leg). All in all it was a nice party, and the next day Obi-wan returned to school, everything went back to normal. Or at least semi normal.

After Qui-gon helped the gang and saved Obi-wan from Maul, he became an unofficial member pretty soon. Like Padme and Sabe now were. ( Obi-wan also wanted to claim that he was an unofficial member, and he did, but no one wanted to listen to him anymore, so he now complains without any purpose, and he knows it is useless, but he still does it ). Obi-wan and Qui-gon also started to meet each other more often and do many things together. One of those things is playing chess in Qui-gon's garden and drinking tea, which they were doing right now. "Want some more tea?", Qui-gon asked and Obi-wan nodded and said with a smile:" Sure, give me that black one you gave me last time. And don't move the pieces when I turn around like you did last time. Whatever you say it is cheating". The older man laughed at that and raised his hands in a sign of surrender, saying:" Alright, alright, you caught me. I won't do anything illegal now".

The silence continued, while Qui-gon slowly sipped his tea,  Obi-wan joining him. At Obi-wan's next move, Qui-gon's forehead wrinkled and he admitted:" Good move. It will be hard to counter it now". While the shorter man waited for Qui-gon's move, he reached for a peach that was in the bowl, and he took a bite out of it. Qui-gon was looking intently at him, and then he burst out into a laugh. Obi-wan looked at him strangely, furrowing his brows and demanding to know what was so funny. "I am sorry, it is just while I was looking at you eating a peach, it reminded me of Momotaro ****** ".

"What does me eating a peach have to do with Momotaro?", Obi-wan asked, making Qui-gon laugh again and trying to calm down. "Well he jumped out of a peach, so you know....". But Obi-wan was still frowning, and Qui-gon was stifling and trying but failing not to laugh at that face. "I still don't see what is so funny about it", Obi-wan confessed and Qui-gon patted him on the arm, finally succeeding at stopping his laughter. "It's fine it doesn't matter, my little Momotaro", Qui-gon said, affectionately stroking Obi-wan's arm. There was a bit of red on his cheeks, because Obi-wan couldn't help it. Qui-gon was sending him so many mixed signals he didn't know what to do with them all. "It's your move now", Obi-wan said, both relieved and disappointed at the loss of contact. "Ah, yes, I suppose it is...".

They played for 20 more minutes, until Obi-wan put his chess piece where he wanted it and proudly proclaimed:" Checkmate". Nothing could be heard then, except the whistling of the wind and Qui-gon's loud laughed that spread across the garden like it was carried by the wind.

+++

"A cicada shell;  
it sang itself  
    utterly away". *****

"The dragonfly  
can't quite land  
   on that blade of grass". *****

"A field of cotton—  
as if the moon  
   had flowered". *****  

 

 

"Damn you know a lot", Obi-wan commented, looking at Jinn impressed. "Yes well as you can see I like it a lot, so I learned. Now you say a couple of them you know, Ben"

"I specifically learned for this occasion, so here I go", Ben said proudly and started to recite it in a loud and clear voice, that traveled through the air smoothly.

 

"you make the fire  
and I’ll show you something wonderful:  
a big ball of snow!". *****

"Winter garden,   
the moon thinned to a thread,   
insects singing".  *****

 

"Well if nothing else, your presentation is good". Obi pouted at that and said sounding almost insulted:" What you didn't like them?". Qui-gon shook his head and laid his hand on  Ben's hand, saying softly:" Oh, no I liked it a lot". Obi-wan silently stared at their hands, and he didn't know what to answer to that. "Do you maybe want some more tea?", Qui-gon asked and he prepared to get up, when Ben squeezed his hand and didn't let Qui-gon go. "It's fine I don't need it right now", Obi-wan gulped, feeling like with only this one action their whole relationship changed. Qui-gon just smiled at that and sat back down, not commenting on it, and casually continuing to recite more haiku's he knows, while Obi listened to him tentatively and enjoying the rumbling sound of Qui-gon's voice.

+++

"The food was alright, but I ate better", Obi confessed, and Qui-gon wholeheartedly agreed. "Yes, you cook much better than them", Qui-gon confessed and Ben blushed at the compliment, but he answered cheekily:" I wish I could say the same". Qui-gon hit his shoulder, and said amused:" Cheeky bastard". Obi-wan hit his chest in answer and he proudly said:" Yes, that is me", which made Qui-gon laugh in delight. It was a beautiful night with a full moon over their heads.

It was somewhere around mid spring, which meant the weather was getting warmer, but still not too warm. The wind would sometimes make the air colder, and make humans utterly confused and uncertain about what to wear, because of the ever changing temperature. And it was on that kind of day Qui-gon and Obi-wan went on a...... date, probably. Obi-wan was still not sure if it was a date to begin with.

They were very good friends (Qui-gon was up there with Anakin and Ahsoka), but they were also something more than friends. Or at least it feels like that sometimes. Would anything change if they do become lovers? Obi-wan could sometimes be clueless, but he knew Qui-gon had a wish that their relationship progressed further. And he won't lie to himself further and will honestly admit that he thought the same. And that is why when Qui-gon asked him out, he accepted. They will see how this date fares and after that decide if they want to be together.

It's a fare deal, and Obi-wan accepted it. So why, why is he feeling so conscious of it now? Why is he feeling so nervous, afraid? Even if he was determined before, decisions are still not easier to make now. "It sure is a beautiful night now. Perfect for a date", Qui-gon said and looked expectantly at Obi-wan waiting for his answer. "Oh, I didn't know you considered this a date. Is it a date?", He asks both hopeful and frightened beyond anything.

Qui-gon's eyes became warmer and he came closer to Obi-wan's ear and almost whispered:" Only if you want it to be". Obi-wan mulls on that, and both curses and thanks Qui-gon at the same time. He has given him the torch, a choice to accept the proposal or refuse it, it all falls into Obi-wan's hands. In the end Obi-wan comes to his decision and states it with conviction, that both surprises and amuses Qui-gon. "Yes I want this to be a date".

Below the moonlight, Qui-gon ponders on Ben's words and finds that he quite likes them. He also quite likes the man before him. Obi had changed immensely since the last time he saw him. He became more serious, more sarcastic( if that was even possible), and more sure of himself than ever before.Qui-gon didn't really want to admit it, but he started to love the man. 

However he decided it was better if he lets Obi-wan decide what their relationship would be, because he wasn't sure of the others feelings about the matter at hand. In the end it turned out he had made a right decision, and now Obi-wan gave him his full approval. Let's see if he accepts the next one too.

"Can I kiss you?", It's such a simple question, but it makes Qui-gon sweat in anticipation, and Obi-wan shiver with fear, doubt? The taller man wasn't sure and he won't know until Obi-wan answers him. He didn't have to wait long, because Obi-wan's answer is short and quiet, but endearing nonetheless. And it's an approval of everything Qui-gon ever hoped and wanted from this beautiful man before him. When he leans down and their lips touch, Qui-gon can't stop his heart from exploding from happiness. He can only pray that if this is their first kiss, it won't be their last.

 

* * *

 

  **A couple of weeks later...**

"Hey, guys have you heard the rumors!?", Ahsoka exclaims, and Obi can't stop the groan that escapes him. This conversations sounds like the one that happened months ago, and even then he didn't want to be having it with anyone, especially not Ahsoka and Anakin. "What do they say about us now, Ahsoka?", Obi-wan asks, and Anakin looks at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"We have awesome nicknames now!", She confesses, and looks so happy like she has just won a lottery ticket. "Really? Awesome! What are they?", Anakin says excitedly, and Obi-wan has to fight really hard not to sigh and roll his eyes at the same time. 

"Skyguy is called the Fearless demon. You Obi are called the Deadly negotiator. And I am called a Snappy tiger", she proclaims and now Obi-wan doesn't fight it and sighs, rolling his eyes dramatically. On the other end, Anakin is beaming with happiness and he hugs Ahsoka tightly, while she giggles at that and almost shouts:" That's awesome Snips! Now we have a reputation! We will do some things a lot easier now that people will recognize us".

"I am not really sure that is a good thing", Obi pipes in, and both Anakin and Ahsoka look at him disappointed. "Oh, come on have some faith, Obi, you don't always have to be such a pessimist!". "Yeah, you are our leader after all. If you don't believe in yourself and us, how can you expect us to believe in you or ourselves", Ahsoka says making it sound like a motivational speech. Obi-wan just sighs and doesn't say anything more, because he already gave up in trying to change their minds about this whole gang thing and him being the leader.

However apparently, even if he is the leader, they rarely listen to him at all. This was supposed to be a one time thing, and it just excelated into something much bigger and more important now. And he can't stop it. No one can stop it now. So he had already accepted it and stopped fighting it.

"What do you say Deadly negotiator, should we help help with this years festival or not?", Anakin asked with a wicked smile, and Obi glared at him. "If you ever call me that again, I promise you I will hit you", he threatens, but Ani only laugh at that along with Ahsoka. "What is this our great pacifist, threatens with violence", and they both burst into a howling laughter, which makes Obi grumble in annoyance.

"All right enough teasing. We have to go, I promised the swimming club we will be there to help them with cleaning", Ahsoka reminds them, and they all stand up and go in the direction of the club. While they are walking down the hallway, they stumble upon Padme, who greets them happily and comes over. "Where are you going now?", She asks Anakin, who smiles warmly at her.

"We are going to the swimming club, to help them with cleaning. Do you want to join?", Anakin answers and asks at the same time enthusiastically, which makes Padme chuckle at his antics. It also makes Obi smile slightly at his friends eagerness, while Ahsoka didn't even try to hide her knowing grin at all. "I would love to, but unfortunately I have a student council meeting right now, and it won't finish soon, so I probably won't make it time", Padme admits sadly, and Anakin visibly frowns, but tries to reassure her it is unavoidable and that they are not mad (by which he means he is not mad).

They leave her soon after and arrive to the pool, where there already are a couple of people running around with brooms and mops. "Great you came, here take this!", Quinlan suddenly appears, gives them the equipment and disappears just as fast, leaving them alone. "What do we do now?", Anakin asks slightly confused and disoriented. Obi-wan sights tiredly and announces:" Well there is nothing else but doing our job right. Let's start cleaning then". All of them unanonymously agree, and delve into what they came here to do.

+++

"Damn it's finally over!", Ahsoka exclaims and stretches herself to get the energy back into her weary muscles and bones. Anakin does the same, yawning loudly, his posture slacked, his eyes glassy from exhaustion. "Yeah, let's go home", Anakin concludes, turns around and walks away not waiting for anyone. Obi-wan maybe didn't always agree with Anakin, but right now he agreed wholeheartedly that going home is a smart decision. 

But before they get out of school, Windu stops them and says:" I just wanted to warn you, that some of our students saw a couple of thugs hanging around our school, they think they are Maul's goonies". 

"Do you think they belong to Maul's gang?", Obi-wan asks worriedly, and Mace nods, his face set in a grim determination. "Yes I think they are. We will surely collect more proof, but for now I am just warning you of a possible fight breaking out again. Maul is in search for blood and revenge, and if we are not careful, he can easily obtain it". Obi nods in acknowledgement and thanks Mace for the info. After that Anakin, Ahsoka an Obi-wan walk home in silence, all of them lost in their thoughts. Obi then suddenly feels someones  hands envelop his shoulders and jerks his head to see who it is.

Qui-gon's face appears in his view, and he slowly relaxes because of it. "Hey Qui", Obi says, smiling at Qui-gon who happily returns it and kisses the shorter man on his forehead, making him blush slightly. "Hey Ben", both Anakin and Ahsoka snicker at this display of affection and they start teasing both of them. "Your so cute, when you blush Obi! Will you ever become comfortable with kisses?"

"Really you are like a school girl in love. It actually suits you a lot"." Oh, stop it you two", Obi-wan angrily says, but that doesn't really help as both of his friends just continue to ignore his threats. "Come on Momotaro, don't be so grumpy and take it personally. Leave them to their devices they will soon get bored of it", Qui-gon tries to sooth Obi, but a pregnant pause follows his words, until the two youngsters burst into laughter that they couldn't contain.

"Oh, my God he just called you Momotaro, that is just", Ahsoka tries to say between her pauses, but she still doesn't succeed at stopping her laughter and neither does Anakin who agrees that the name really does suit Obi-wan immensely. Obi just pouts at that, also making Qui-gon laugh, and soon they all find themselves laughing and joking around like old friends that they are.

However as Qui-gon said Anakin and Ahsoka soon forgot about them and they continued to talk between themselves about something completely different, and Obi just couldn't shake his relief because of it. Then Qui comes closer to his ear and whispers:" I love you", to which Obi-wan answers:" I love you too". It is soon followed by a firm grip of their hands and a long kiss that makes them trail off from the set path. But they don't really notice it and continue forward like nothing has changed with purposeful steps that are full of confidence and promises for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't really like the name that I choose for their gang. So maybe if you have a better, write it down in the comments! If I like it you will get a virtual hug and I will mention it here!
> 
> *All of the poems mentioned above belong to Matsuo Basho. I found them on these sites: https://allpoetry.com/Matsuo-Basho, Vhttps://mypoeticside.com/poets/matsuo-basho-poems  
> , http://arteingiappone.altervista.org/spring-paintings-and-haiku/  
> **This link is if you want to know the story of Momotaro: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momotarō


End file.
